evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Pikmin: Hero Out of the City/Trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Illumination logo) Text: 12 YEARS AGO Announcer: 12 years ago... (Shows Olimar and Alex breaking the dome with a motorcycle) Announcer: The Pikmin Club had saved the day in their first motion picture... (Shows black screen) Announcer: But that... was only the beginning. (Shows Daniel, Purple Pikmin, SpongeBob, Molly, Gru, Edith and Agnes come up to a center) Announcer: Now, prepare for the most exciting adventure... than ever before! Edith: Look! Daniel: (looking at the camera) It's coming... It's coming! (Everyone gets excited, Pikmin logo coming down) Agnes: Wow... (A "Hero Out of the City" brings down and everyone cheers) (Olimar appears in a black background) Olimar: Hi, guys! It's good to be back! (Alex appears) Alex: Hello! Olimar: Wait, wait, wait. Stop the film. Is he in this due? Alex: Excuse me, Olimar, What would Pikmin: Hero Out of the City be without me? Olimar: A good movie. (Shows the logo) Announcer: They're back in their second movie of all time. Pikmin: Hero Out of the City. Text: COMING THIS CHRISTMAS IN 3D (Shows release date, Universal logo, Illumination logo, Belisarius Productions logo, and copyright) (Fades into black) Theatrical Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo with Olimar and Alex on it) Olimar: Hey, Alex. Are you floating? Alex: I don't know, why that? (Cuts to black) (Fades to Dark Pikmin and Flushed Animal's lair) Announcer: Coming soon from Illumination... (Shows Illumination logo) Announcer: It all started off with the TV series, Pikmin. (Shows clips from Pikmin episodes) Announcer: Then, it began with Pikmin's first full-length animated feature. (Shows clips from the previous movie) Announcer: But now, the legacy of Pikmin continues with the greatest story... (Shows unknown claw rising) Announcer: The greatest story ever told, once again! Olimar: That's right, we're going to save the world once again! Text: THIS CHRISTMAS Announcer: This Christmas... (Dark Pikmin and Molly on a TV screen) Molly: Help! (Shows Olimar's angry face) Olimar: (angry) Dark Pikmin! Text: IT'S TIME TO TAKE REVENGE Announcer: It's time to take revenge. (Tattoo with Derick and Dragon) Tattoo: We're gonna get you! Olimar: Not today, flushed animals! Tattoo: (shocked) How dare you? (angry) That's it, you will die! Olimar: Make me! (explosion background) (Shows the film logo) Announcer: Pikmin: Hero Out of the City. (explosion background) (Shows the film logo) Announcer: Pikmin: Hero Out of the City. TEXT: DECEMBER 6 IN 3D (Shows Real-D 3D logo, IMAX 3D logo, and copyright) Announcer: See it in 3D. (Shows release date, Universal logo, Illumination logo, Belisarius Productions logo, and copyright) (Fades to black) Theatrical Trailer 2 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Illumination logo) (White flash of lightning storm) Announcer: This December, the legacy of the Pikmin continues with the greatest story ever told, once again! (Shows The Pikmin Club with Olimar talking) Olimar: We... are... back! TEXT: THIS TIME Announcer: This time... (Dark Pikmin and Molly on a TV screen) Molly: H-Help!... m-me! (Shows Olimar's face) Olimar: (angry) Dark Pikmin! Dark Pikmin: That's right, I'm kidnaped your girlfriend! TEXT: IT'S TIME TO DEFEAT DARK PIKMIN Announcer: It's time to defeat Dark Pikmin! Alex: We need a plan, and we need it fast! (explosion background) Text: FROM THE CREATORS OF DESPICABLE ME AND PIKMIN Announcer: From the creators of Despicable Me and Pikmin... Olimar: Dark Pikmin has just captured Molly! We have to stop him. Text: THE WORLD IS IN TOTAL DANGER Announcer: The world is in total danger! (Shows Tattoo and the flushed animals) Tattoo: We're gonna get you! Olimar: (angry) Not today, Tattoo! Tattoo: (shocked) What? How dare you? (angry) That's it, you will die! Olimar: Make me! Text: THEY HAVE TO STOP DARK PIKMIN Announcer: They have to stop Dark Pikmin. (Shows clips from the movie) Announcer: Before it's too late! Dark Pikmin: I will destroy Olimar and kill him, and then I will send him to heck. (evil laugh) Olimar: (off-screen) Not so fast! (The camera pans to the Pikmin Club) Olimar: It's time to put an end of your evil schemes. (Shows the film logo) Announcer: Pikmin: Hero Out of the City. (Shows Real-D 3D and IMAX 3D logos) Announcer: In Real-D and IMAX 3D, Blue Pikmin: This evil monster is so stupid! Olimar: Now who's being stupid? (Shows release date, Universal logo, Illumination logo, Belisarius Productions logo and copyright) (Fades to black)